


We all know, I'm crazy

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Wurzel!Verse - Amancham und die Wurzelzwerge [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, English Dialogue, F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass ich anders war. Ein bisschen verrückt, würde ich sogar sagen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all know, I'm crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Kein Kommentar. Bitte nicht ernst nehmen ;)

Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass ich anders war. Ein bisschen verrückt, würde ich sogar sagen. Mein Gehirn ist einfach mal hyperaktiv und ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Ändert nichts daran, dass ich auch nur ein Mensch bin und ein normales Leben führe ... Ähm ... Meistens zumindest?

Manchmal ist mein Leben aber eben nicht normal sondern so richtig wirr und verrückt. Manchmal passieren in meinem Kopf ganz seltsame Dinge ... so auch Letztens, als ich vom Schwimmen nach Hause kam ...

 

Wie immer betrat ich das Haus von der Garage aus durch die hintere Türe. Ich ließ sie geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen und hängte den Autoschlüssel wieder zurück ans Schlüsselbrett. „Honey! I’m home!“, rief ich in die Stille hinein, wohl wissend, dass kein Mensch im Haus war. Mein Vater war auf Arbeit, meine Mutter auf Kur und meine Schwester in der Schule. Ich war die einzige lebende Seele in dem ganzen, riesigen Haus. Umso verdutzter war ich, als ich eine Antwort vernahm.

„Hey, gorgeous! Glad you’re back“ Wot? Gorgeous? Ich bin nicht gorgeous. Ich war nie gorgeous. Ganz sicherlich wurde ich noch nie von irgendwem so genannt. Allenfalls war ich mal pretty, aber doch bestimmt nicht gorgeous! Und überhaupt: Ich war alleine. A-L-L-E-I-N-E. Da sollte keine Antwort kommen. Hallo?

Mein erster Impuls war natürlich, die Autoschlüssel wieder vom Brett zu reißen, und weg zu fahren. ‚ _Hey, stop! Das ist_ **mein** _Haus. Wo kommen wir denn da hin, wenn ich meine Bude einem Fremden überlasse, huh? Also nix mit wegfahren. Kehrt marsch und der Bedrohung ins Auge sehen._ ’

Langsam ging ich also die Stufen hinauf und durch den Vorraum hindurch auf den Gang, wo ich bereits das leise Geräusch von reibenden Stoffen und knackenden Federn aus dem Wohnzimmer vernahm. Aha. **_Es_** war also im Wohnzimmer! ‚ _Frechheit! Das ist_ **mein** _Wohnzimmer, verdammt! Mein Fernseher, mein Videorecorder, mein DVD-Player, meine DVDs, meine Playstation ..._ ’ Na schön. Eigentlich nicht wahr. Bis auf die Playstation gehörte alles meinen Eltern und **_der_** Kasten gehörte meinem Bruder, aber das war ja Nebensache. Ich holte also tief Luft, als ich Schritte hörte und bereitete mich auf die Konfrontation vor.

Und dann sah ich der Gefahr ins Auge. In **_die_** Augen. Blaue Augen. Verdammt schöne, blaue Augen. Fesselnde, verdammt schöne, blaue Augen, die mich für einen Augenblick sogar das Atmen vergessen ließen. Gut. Der Rest vom Paket, welches ich noch einen Wimpernschlag zuvor für mich selbst als „Bedrohung“ festgemacht hatte, war auch nicht zu verachten. Schulerlanges, rotbraunes Haar, eine breite und – oh my god! – nackte Brust, ein süßes Bäuchlein ... Ohne zu wissen, was ich gerade machte, wanderten meine Augen weiter nach unten, folgten dem beliebten „Happy Trail“ bis die feinen Härchen hinter einer blauen Jeans mit Gürtel und einem gewaltigen Buckle verschwanden. Nach kurzem Zögern und bewunderndem Verweilen auf ...

dem Buckle(!! Du Ferkel!) ließ ich meine Augen über die Jeans wandern, verblassendes Blau mit diversen Rissen und Löchern, bis hinunter zu den heißesten Cowboyboots, die ich bisher live gesehen hatte. Traumhaft!

„You like ’em?“ Uuuuh! Sie bewegten sich. Und wie schön das aussah, mit dem rissigen Blau der Jeans, die vom vielen Tragen schon ganz weich geworden war und geschmeidig um die Schuhe schlängelte ...

“U-hu!” Ich nickte rasch, unfähig, eine tatsächliche Antwort zu formulieren. Noch immer zu irritiert, von der Tatsache, dass sich die Boots auf mich zu bewegten.

„Good. Was kinda hopin’ you might.“ Der Satz katapultierte mich dann auch endlich wieder in die … ahm … sagen wir mal: in die nicht ganz so reale Realität ... oder lieber in die nicht ganz so surreale Phantasiewelt? Egal ... zurück und sorgte dafür, dass meine Augen auf direktem Weg zurück zu den blauen Augen schossen. ‚ _Das ist Christian Fucking Kane!_ ’, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Volle Lippen in einem Gesicht mit leichten Pausbäckchen und schwachen, kaum auszumachenden Sommersprossen verzogen sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen Und brachten mein Gehirn endlich wieder zum Arbeiten und ich versuchte möglichst schnell und sachlich die Situation zu analysieren:

_1\. Warum bitte sollte er hier sein?_

_2\. Wie zum Teufel wäre er ins Haus gekommen?_

_Fazit: Das ist nicht Christian Kane und überhaupt ist das nicht real._

Zufrieden mit meiner Analyse und vor allem mit meinem Ergebnis ging ich an dem nicht vorhandenen Kerl vorbei und stellte meine Tasche auf den Stuhl im Gang. Starke, muskulöse Arme schlangen sich um meinen Körper und zogen mich etwas vom Stuhl weg. Ich spürte Bartstoppel an meinem Nacken kratzen und einen Moment später weiche Lippen, die sich auf meine Haut pressten. „Not talkin’ to me, are you?“, erkundigte sich Mr. Ichbinnichtreal mit einem Lächeln, das ich nicht sehen musste, weil ich es in seiner Stimme hören konnte.

Einem Impuls folgend lehnte ich mich in seine Umarmung und schloss die Augen. Doch gleich darauf, meldete mein Gehirn an, dass etwas nicht stimmte ... ja, abgesehen davon, dass ich hier gerade vermutlich den Verstand verlor und er überhaupt nicht hier war und alles: noch etwas anderes war nicht richtig. Ich hörte, wie er die Luft durch die Nase einsog, dicht an meiner Haut. „What’s that smell?“

“Chlorine. I’ve been swimming.”

“It’s disgusting. We need to do something about that.” Ich wandte mich um, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte, mich weiter im Arm zu halten und blickte zu ihm … hoch! Ha. Erwischt! Jetzt hatte ich auch schon eine Vermutung, wenn ich auch nicht wusste, wie es möglich war.

„ ** _We_** “, meinte ich ruhig. „Need to vanish. Go back to where we came from.”

“Wha’? What’s wrong with ya, huh? Want me to go back to Nashville? Why!” Ich verdrehte die Augen und drückte mich von ihm weg. Ein völlig sinnloses Unterfangen, wie mir eigentlich klar war. Er war muskulös, er war stärker als ich.

„You’re not real“, erklärte ich voller Ernst.

„Oh, don’t give me that ‚you’re not real’-crap again!“ Ha! Jetzt hatte er sich endgültig verraten. Ertappt! Ein triumphierendes Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen.

„Okay Lindsey. Das reicht. Du hattest deinen Spaß aber jetzt ist Schluss.“

„What’s wrong with ya, honey? Did you bang ya head?” Langsam wurde ich wirklich wütend und fest entschlossen, ihm die Tour zu vermasseln.

„Okay, Kleiner. Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, hau ich da hin, wo es richtig weh tut. Also überleg dir gut, was du machst!“ Lindsey verzog das Gesicht und wich etwas von mir zurück.

„Hm. Wenn ich klein bin, bist du wenigstens noch etwas netter zu mir.“ Er schob die Unterlippe vor und belohnte meinen kleinen Ausbruch mit dem süßesten Schmollgesicht, das die Welt je gesehen hatte. Ich musste mir wirklich das Lachen verbeißen. „Wie hast du es überhaupt gemerkt?“, knurrte er schließlich und ließ sich in den zweiten Stuhl fallen.

„Du hast mit der Größe übertrieben, mein Kleiner“, gab ich zufrieden grinsend zurück und nahm auf dem letzten freien Stuhl Platz.

„Hm. Woher willst du denn das wissen?“ Er blickte an sich hinunter auf ... na ja. Ich hüstelte peinlich berührt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Körpergröße, du Schaaf!“

„Ach ja?“

„Ja.“ Ich nickte gelangweilt. „Christian Kane ist ungefähr so groß wie ich. Ich geb ihm vielleicht ein, höchstens zwei Inch mehr, keinesfalls ist er einen Kopf größer.“

„Fuck! Ich vergaß, dass du ihm schon gegenüber gestanden bist“, knurrte Lindsey haltlos.

„What a filthy mouth!“, fuhr ich ihm gleich mal über den Mund. „Was sollte der Mist eigentlich, huh? Und warum bist du so ... groß?“

„Dachtest du wirklich, ich wäre so winzig auf die Welt gekommen? Wir alle?“

„Na jaaa“, gab ich gedehnt zurück. „Ihr seid Produkte meiner Phantasie, da dachte ich ... keine Ahnung. Hab euch ja immer nur so miniklein gesehen. Woher sollte ich dann wissen ...“ Wie bescheuert war ich eigentlich, mit dem Produkt meiner Phantasie hier muntere Diskussionen zu führen? Ich machte mir mal wieder eine geistige Notiz, dass ich dringend in der nächsten Irrenanstalt anrufen und mir ein Zimmerchen bestellen musste.

„Das hat praktische Gründe“, unterbrach mich Lindsey. „Überleg mal: Angel, Spike, Illy und ich alle mit dir im Büro? Da können wir uns ja kaum noch umdrehen!“

„Stimmt. Aber egal. Mach dich wieder klein und zieh so einen Scheiß nicht noch einmal ab. Ich gehe jetzt duschen.“

„Alleine?“

„Fuck you! Natürlich alleine! Was dachtest du denn?“ Wutentbrannt stürmte ich die Treppenhinauf. „Und komm ja nicht auf krumme Gedanken!“ Als ich wenig später mit einem Badetuch und einem Handtuch für meine langen Haare wiederkam, war Lindsey verschwunden. Zum Glück! Kopfschüttelnd verzog ich mich in die Dusche, schloss zur Sicherheit die Tür ab und drehte das Wasser auf. Lindsey als Zwerg war ja schon nervig. Aber das? Grundgütiger. Ich hoffte ernsthaft, dass er nie wieder in Normalgröße vor mir stehen würde. Das war einfach viel zu ... abartig.

~*~

Herrlich warmes Wasser prasselte auf meinen Körper und meine Muskeln entspannten langsam wieder. Nicht nur das Schwimmen war schuld an den Verspannungen. Ein lebensgroßer ... oder vielmehr überlebensgroßer Lindsey direkt vor mir ... uh!

Mit geschlossenen Augen legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ das heiße Wasser meine Kopfhaut massieren. Erst ein völlig fehlplatziertes Geräusch ließ mich die Augen wieder öffnen: Das Geräusch eines metallenen Buckles, der geöffnet wurde, begleitet von dem Geräusch wenn Jeans über Haut gestreift wurde. Abgestreift vielmehr.

Geschockt und völlig gelähmt starrte ich Lindsey an. Er grinste frech und griff nach der Tür der Duschkabine. Da erst fand ich meine Stimme wieder. Und dafür umso kräftiger.

„Bist du bescheuert? Mach dass du verschwindest! Ich glaub, ich spinn! Und überhaupt! Ich ... ich hab abgesperrt!“ Vor lauter Entsetzen vergaß ich völlig, dass ich nackt vor ihm stand, was sicherlich auch gut so war, weil ich andernfalls garantiert einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hätte. Lindsey ließ sich aber so gar nicht beirren. Er öffnete die Glastür und sah mich wortlos an. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Das ist alles nur deine Phantasie, Hon“, meinte er mit einer Stimme, die mir wohlige Schauer den Rückenhinuntertrieb. Honeylaced whiskey ... tödlich! Wortlos wich ich zur Seite. Was sonst hätte ich auch machen sollen, als er zu mir in die Kabine stieg?!

**Ende!**


End file.
